


【11/10】另一种结局

by Bowl_Of_11



Series: 【DW】I met you, wait, me [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Funny, M/M, No Spoilers, OOC, Self-cest, idk what to say lol
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowl_Of_11/pseuds/Bowl_Of_11
Summary: 11的时间大概是在经历博士之日那集之后10的时间大概是和女王结婚之前（就是说还没有遇到过11
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/Tenth Doctor
Series: 【DW】I met you, wait, me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844554
Kudos: 7





	【11/10】另一种结局

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文是突然想动笔写东西时的产物，所以就…很垃圾吧。无草稿，纯粹自己写自己开心  
> 其实我有点犹豫要不要打“eleventh doctor/tenth doctor”这个tag，因为并没有明确关系。导致最后差点就ooc了:P  
> ⚠️以下是阅读须知⚠️  
> ❶斜体的Doctor是10，其他的Doctor是11  
> ❷清水文  
> ❸一发完（有时间可能会加个番外，有的话会建一个文集（或者放链接  
> ❹「…」是脑内描写/独处时自言自语

“ BOOM! ”

_ Doctor _ 坐在 Tardis 中，本来已经昏昏欲睡了，却又被这爆炸声惊醒。

是的， _ Doctor _ 又一次忘记拉上手刹。

“哦，别又来，”说话间 Tardis 运作起来，离开了那个寒冷的冬天，“好吧，你随意，不过我说了，我不会下去的。太累了实在是。”接着就伸了个懒腰，横躺在三个有些磨损的座椅上。

引擎慢慢停了下来， _Doctor_ 也悄悄地躺在椅子上睡着了。

*****

另一位 Doctor ，生理年龄较大的那位，正在独自旅行，同时回忆着往事。“当然不是被同伴抛弃”，他想着，不得不说他很享受自己作为外人评价自己，即使这样，他还是避免回忆那些悲伤的事。

Tardis 停了下来，但警报却响了。 Doctor 连忙查看监控，显示屏和各种设备，他的 Tardis 最近比较活跃 —— 可以理解为爱惹麻烦 —— 总是带他到一些危险的地方解决问题，不过他很爱这样。

回归正题， Doctor 检查了设备，发现并没有问题。大概是接触故障故障吧。他走出门，观察着环境，「这里大概是早上 10 点，刚刚下完雨，空气里弥漫着 … 金属的气味？」，这完全毁了他旅行的兴趣。

他舔了下手指，接着举到半空中感受着风向，「北风」，于是他走向北边，掏出起子扫描生命数量。 Doctor 把起子举到耳边，但似乎它决定不好生命数，在一和二之间徘徊。

“哦，这下有趣了。”他把起子放回兜里，拽了拽领结说

*****

_ Doctor _ 醒了，他的好奇心不允许他睡觉，况且他不怎么需要睡觉，只要适当的休息就好了。他理了理蓝色的外套，走到门前穿上棕色的长外套，就出门了。顺手把 Tardis 设置成隐形模式了，虽然很费电，但是来到一个他完全不了解的地方还是安全第一。

一出门就看到个衣服滑稽的人在十米开外背对着他，手里拿着一个发绿光的玩意晃，要不是他的身高几乎比他要高，他可能会认为是个小孩碰巧在 Tardis 门外胡闹。不过一个人构不成被威胁，他没理他就走了。

当另一位已经离开了， Doctor 才转过身。但他敢拿 fez 和 bow tie 打赌，刚刚绝对有人，于是他就向前小心的走，不知道怎么回事就撞上了什么东西，眼前一黑。

“额，你没事吧？” Doctor 问道。

“什么？”他说，接着以飞快的速度站起来拿起子对着面前的那个人扫描起来。

_Doctor_ 也迅速掏出自己的起子对着那人。这个动作让 Doctor 想起来了什么，但撞击太猛烈了他的大脑一片空白。

“是你！”Doctor拍了拍自己的头说，似乎 _Doctor_ 没明白，“起子！你看！”Doctor提醒道。

“哦！”他明白了，放下了起子，“那你是第几个？”

“额，我以为你能记起来。”他快速的思考着，“或许应该说我以为我能记起来。你的同伴是谁？”

“Rose，她现在应该在家里。为什么问这个？”

“没事，就是问问，你以后还会和我见面的，我只是先确认一下你是哪个。”

“好吧，我是哪个？”

“你会知道的。”Doctor突然正经起来。

另一个耸了耸肩。

*****

“那么从哪里开始？” _Doctor_ 看着宁静的孤岛说。

“我不认为Tardis是让我们来解决问题的。”Doctor玩着起子说。

“好吧，那我是来和你闲逛的？”

“大概吧，”Doctor继续玩着起子，没接住，砸在了另一个时间领主的头上，疼不疼Doctor记不起来了，但 _Doctor_ 推了他一下倒是差点把他推倒，不禁让他回忆起来上次被关在塔里，他把自己甩到墙边的事【注1】，虽然那是他之后的事了，“行了，我真不明白你为什么这么大力气，你瘦瘦长长的…”

“好了，你就是个戴领结的…”瘦瘦长长的Doctor说

“哼，”他有些不服气，“领结很酷。”

_Doctor_ 轻笑了一下：“好了，我该走了。”

“为什么？”

“我不想让Rose等太久，我得回去找她了…”

“你和她上一次去哪了？”Doctor听起来很在乎。

“伦敦奥运会，怎么了？”

「快要分别了」他没有说出口，他知道那时的自己有多难过。“没事，有点怀念过去了。”

“怎么，要我抱你吗？”他抬起眉毛，开玩笑似的说。

“当然不( ◐ n ◑ )”Doctor有些生气。

“好吧，那就再见，” _Doctor_ 笑了，“很高兴看到一个令人向往的未来。”

“nice to meet you, Doctor.”Doctor用拿着起子的那只手歪歪扭扭的敬了个礼。 两人相视一笑，回到了各自的Tardis里

END

**Author's Note:**

> 【注】在神秘博士的官方小说博士之日里有额外的描写，目前书不在手边，大概就是说11说自己不记得咖喱星上有多少个孩子后10很生气，把11甩到墙边的事


End file.
